La herencia del Doctor
by Lupus Aquam
Summary: Un eco llena de llantos las eras y los mundos; el Doctor ha muerto, ¿Será su recuerdo lo único que nos ha dejado para recordarlo? ¿Será para Rose el motivo de acabar por fin con la espera? Esta es la historia de la herencia del Tiempo.
1. Chaper 1:The Doctor's end

Este es el primer fic que hago y realmente estoy emocionada con él. No sean muy duros con las críticas, :P es broma, aceptaré cualquier crítica... buena o mala. Este fic es algo largo, pero tengo un montón de ideas revoloteando por mi alocada cabecita. Tengan paciencia, este fic es algo diferente a lo que se suele ver. Es una especie de historia en la que se consideran los _"¿Qué pasaría si...?" _y los _"¿y si en vez de esto pasara lo otro?"_

The Doctor Who no me pertenece, ni la trama de la historia ni los personajes que aparecen en la serie de la BBC.

Nota: Los nombres de los capítulos están en inglés para hacerle un pequeño homenaje a los orígenes de esta fantástica serie.

Espero que disfruten con la historia y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.

* * *

Chaper 1: The Doctor's end.

Londres, corría el año 1879, sobre las calles se cernían frías y húmedas nieblas en una noche en la que la luna había decidido no brillar. No, aquella noche no había motivos para brillar, no había nadie para regalarle ese esplendor indiferente y blanquecino... no aquella noche. Un eco silencioso causaba una gran inquietud entre la población; un eco que había viajado de galaxia en galaxia a través de los albores del tiempo y los mundos, dejando una estela de dolor y vacío allí donde llegaba, un gran sufrimiento acallado por inconsolables llantos silenciosos que se ahogaban con un suspiro melancólico durante unos segundos antes de volverse y asegurarse aquel sentimiento, comprobar que no había sido una mala pasada de su imaginación. Transitaba el devastado eco todo el universo en todas sus épocas con un desolador mensaje que paralizaba el corazón de las mentes que le habían conocido: _El Doctor ha muerto_.

Sí, sin duda alguna había muerto. Un helado escalofrío recorrió la arqueada espalda de Rose y una húmeda lágrima resbaló por su mejilla hasta aterriza sobre el candil que sostenía frente a la ventana. Notaba su ausencia en el espacio, en el mundo y el tiempo, ya no estaba. La Tierra, su amado planeta, estaba desprotegida, ahora estaban solos contra el universo y sus peligros, cualquiera podría llegar a ella conquistarla, masacrarla o destruirla por diversión.

Rose miró por la ventana, el cristal empañado por su propio vaho apenas le dejaba ver la solitaria y nocturna calle londinense. No era su Londres, no era la ciudad donde se había criado, pero se parecía a ella, y en cierto modo le bastaba con eso. Las calles oscuras y frías parecían más oscuras y frías que nunca ahora que el Doctos ya no estaba.

Hacía ya más de un año y medio que el Doctor le había dejado en aquel universo paralelo... Hacía ya más de un año y medio que el Doctor le había regalado las mejores de las despedidas que Rose pudiese imaginar.

Ahora se tranquilizaba a ella misma con sus recuerdos borrosos y lejanos, con el susurro de una vida llena de emociones y peligros. Llevaba un mes en el Londres de 1879; _Torchwood_ experimentaba con viajes en el tiempo y Rose fue la única voluntaria que se ofreció a ser la primer viaje en el tiempo... al menos con tecnología humana. Pero algo había fallado, nadie del equipo había regresado a por ella como lo acordado. Aquello no le daba buena espina.

Mientras tanto se había aferrado a sobrevivir como doncella de un escritor maleducado e histérico; al cual le había cogido aprecio, en cierto modo le recordaba a su alocado Doctor.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, ahogó un llanto en su garganta. _Ya no está, _eran las únicas palabras que rondaban su mente. Ya no estaba, y esta vez no era como las anteriores... no habrá más regeneraciones... ahora era para siempre.

El Doctor ha muerto, y con él, su raza y el tiempo, toda la existencia ha perdido una gran parte de su realidad con la muerte del último de _los señores del tiempo_. No salvará más planetas, no evitará más muertes, ahora... todo es un juego de azar y expiración, nadie protegerá el universo, nadie guiará a esta joven raza a través de la oscuridad e inmensidad de lo desconocido... nadie vendrá a nuestros gritos de socorro y dolor, nadie aparecerá en el último momento para apartarnos de un empujón de la trayectoria de nuestro destino... ahora caminamos solos.

* * *

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, pronto el capítulo 2, comienza lo bueno. :D

Sayo!


	2. Chapter 2: Tardis

Bueno aquí os trigo el próximo capitulo de La herencia del Doctor, sé que el primero no dice mucho, aquí es donde realmente empieza la trama.

The Doctor Who no me pertenece, ni la trama de la historia ni los personajes que aparecen en la serie de la BBC.

Espero que disfruten de la historia y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.

* * *

Chaper 2: Tardis.

Un eco, Rose sintió un espasmo y se sujetó el vientre para no caer del salvaje escalofrío. Un sudor frío que empapó su rostro y sus manos que arrugaban con fuerza la tela de sus vestimentas de doncella. Le costaba respirar y sentía un extraño vacío en el pecho... entonces un sonido demasiado familiar.

El aullar desgarrado y repetitivo resonaba en las frías calles, rebotando a través del aire hasta llegar a la joven.

-La Tardis...-Susurró con los labios secos. Un intenso dolor le golpeó el vientre y se obligó a sí misma a sujetarse al marco de la ventana para no caer de espasmo. Negó con la cabeza y sacó fuerzas de la nada.-No, ahora no...

No podía dejar que los efectos secundarios de los viajes en el tiempo le afectaran ahora. Viajar en el tiempo sin la protección de la Tardis era como atarte por los pies a un coche en marcha y dejar que te arrastrase sin ropa.

El sonido cesó y le faltó tiempo para salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras; el escrito estaría trabajando en su despacho y no notaría la ausencia de su doncella.

Salió a la pavimentada calle mojada por la espesa niebla nocturna, corría calle arriba buscando una estropeada cabina de policía. La razón le gritaba que no podía ser, la Tardis no viajaba a través de los universos, y si lo hacía una vez más habría grabes consecuencias; dos universos se colapsarían, sería el fin de la existencia tal y como la conocemos; él se lo había explicado severamente. Sin embargo no podía evitar buscarle, incluso sabiendo que había una posibilidad de que aquella musiquilla repetitiva y que le desgarraba el alma pudiese estar en su cabeza y que solo la reproducía ante la muerte de su Doctor, ante la idea de que ya no está y engañarse a ella misma con la posibilidad de verlo de nuevo.

Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro sin descanso, no había parado de buscarle en la noche, en las esquinas de las calles a través de su borrosa visión causada por las saladas lágrimas, gritando su nombre desesperada, buscando entre terribles sollozos y gritos de desesperación. Recorriendo cada callejón, guiada por la intuición y perdiendo la esperanza a cada segundo que pasaba. Entonces se detiene al pasar por una bocacalle... algo azul.

Se gira lentamente, temerosa de que fuera solo una ilusión, una mala pasada de sus nublados ojos. Pero no, no desaparece... allí está, una cabina azul, oculta en un callejón sin salida tras una montón de cajas de cartón. Corre hacia allí, los zapatos le pesan y se descalza antes de golpearse contra la cabina a causa de su velocidad, no tuvo tiempo de frenar, pero le importó bien poco y enseguida comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza.

-¿¡Doctor!?-Grita con la voz desgarrada por los llantos.- ¡Doctor! ¡Abre la puerta! ¿¡Doctor!?

Estaba ahí, la podía tocar, sentía su fría madera, acarició su áspero tacto. Pero... algo iba mal, la puerta no se abría.

-¿Señorita?- Llamó una masculina y gentil voz desde la boca del callejón.- ¿Qué hace ahí?-Rose se giró momentáneamente hacia el policía asustada, y luego volvió a golpear la Tardis.

-Sólo será un segundo. ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! ¿Me recuerda? Soy Rose ¡Rose Tyler!-Uno de los mayores miedos de la joven, que su adorado Doctor la olvidara.

-Señorita, el toque de queda ha sonado hace más de una hora, tiene que acompañarme.-El hombre se acercó a ella e intentó guiarla hacia la calle tirando de su brazo. Pero Rose se zafó del policía y golpeó la cabina de nuevo con el puño apretado.

-¡Doctor!-El agente de policía intentó llamar su atención, pero Rose no dejaba de llamarle-¡Doctor!

-Señorita, si viene ahora conmigo la acompañaré a casa. En cambio si no deja de armar este escándalo me temo que voy a tener que arrestarla.

-Mire,-Rose se dirigió al policía.- Ahí dentro hay un hombre que... ¡Cómo no me abra esta maldita puerta le arrancaré la cabeza! –Golpeó la cabina con el pie descalzo, ahora más furiosa y desesperada.

-Señorita, ahí dentro no hay nadie. –Aseguró el policía ajustándose la gorra reglamentaria.

-¿¡Qué!? Claro que hay...

-Esa cabina lleva estropeada 20 años. Yo llevo la guardia de este barrio y nunca ha funcionado.

-No, no puede ser, ahí dentro...-Señaló la cabina.

-Mírela...-Le interrumpió el hombre. La zarandeó por los hombros.- está vieja, tiene polvo, la madera está podrida y la puerta está atrancada, no hay nadie...- Rose miró los ojos marrones del hombre que la sujetaba, ocultos por la sombra de su gorra.

-¿No hay nadie?-Su tono fue una pregunta, pero solo lo repetía para poder asimilarlo; pero aun así Rose se derrumbó a los pies del policía quien dejó que llorara, que llorara por su Doctor. El policía se agachó junto a ella e intentó calmarla, pero solo consiguió que Rose se levantara del suelo. Sujetándola por los brazos el agente la sostuvo para evitar que cayese otra vez.

-Señorita, dígame ¿Dónde vive? –Rose descubrió su rostro y miró al policía, y por primera vez en aquella noche se detuvo a observarlo. Sobre su labio portaba un espeso bigote canoso, llevaba un abrigo grueso bajo el cual ocultaba su uniforme, estaba húmedo por la bruma y apenas dejaba ver la forma de su cuerpo.-Le acompañaré a casa.

-Soy... soy la doncella del escritor que vive al final de la avenida...-Dijo sollozando. _No puede enterarse que he salido, se enfadará conmigo... él siempre se enfadaba cuando le desobedecía... _Pensó la joven.

-Le conozco...-frunció el ceño mientras salían de allí. -¿ha llegado hasta aquí solo por una cabina de policía?

Rose rió con tristeza, dicho de aquella forma parecía extraño o incluso alocado. Incluso ahora que sabía que el Doctor no estaba era estúpido e insensato. _El Doctor ha muerto, debo informar a Tochwood_.

El agente que la acompañaba hacia el _213b de Baker Street,_ cuando la joven sintió de nuevo un pinchazo en el vientre. En cuanto se hallaron ante la puerta llamó y el dueño de la casa abrió casi al momento.

-Siento las molestias señor, pero he encontrado a la señorita Tyler en la calle; ya sabe que el toque de queda...

-Sí, sí, sí.-Interrumpió el histérico escritor tirando de Rose hacia en interior de la casa, en otra ocasión Rose le hubiera reprochado aquel acto posesivo, pero ahora se dejaba llevar como una muñeca de trapo con la boca cosida.-Rose, no vuelvas a salir después del toque de queda, sabes que es por tu seguridad. Te concedí este trabajo para que me ayudaras, no para que me dieras más problemas. Siento las molestias señor agente.-El hombre empujó a Rose tras él.-No volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso espero.-El agente le dedicó una leve reverencia al señor con una grata sonrisa dibujada bajo su bigote. -Buenas noches señor Moriarty, señorita Tyler.-Rose levantó la vista y contempló como el policía se alejaba con un paso rápido y ligero, casi como si volara.

De pronto un agudo dolor le golpeó el vientre y se dejó caer, por suerte Moriarty pudo recogerla antes de que cayese al suelo de golpe. Rose agarró el cuello de la camisa del escritor y tiró de él.

-Me duele...-Susurró con dificultad.-El estómago...

-¿Qué necesitas? ¿Quieres algo...? ¿Llamo a alguien..?-Rose soltó un grito mientras se encogía sobre sí misma.

-Doctor... Doctor...- Entonces sintió una vibración en su interior, un flujo de energía... una constante corriente de tiempo atravesando su alma sin descanso, un intenso calor de cientos de estrellas ardiendo, consumiéndose y muriendo desde su interior. El helado abismo oscuro u solitario congelando sus huesos desde dentro. Toda la fuerza del _Lobo Malo_ entre sus palpitaciones humanas. La misma sensación que tuvo al mirar dentro de la Tardis. Cuando se abre una puerta, puedes salir, pero aquello que te espera fuera puede entrar.

* * *

No olviden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones. El próximo capitulo 3 lo subiré pronto.

Sayo! ;D


	3. Chapter 3: Torchwood

Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo, sé que la historia es lenta, pero creo que merecerá la pena. Como siempre:

The Doctor Who no me pertenece, ni la trama de la historia ni los personajes que aparecen en la serie de la BBC.

Espero que disfruten con la historia y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.

* * *

Chapter 3: Torchwood.

10:30 de la mañana de 1879, dos personajes vestidos con cazadoras negras de cuero se presentan frente la puerta 213b de Baker Street. Dos fuertes golpes retumbaron en la casa del señor Moriarty. Cuando este abrió se encontró con un hombre blanco, alto, delgado, pelo castaño y ojos azules, mostraba una agradable sonrisa. Detrás de él, un joven de piel oliva y ojos profundos y oscuros; miraba con odio a su compañero, resoplando una y otra vez.

-Buenos días.-El hombre le entregó una billetera en la que tras, un fino plástico se dejaba ver un papel completamente blanco. –Mi nombre es Jack Harkness, y este es mi ayudante... Mickey Smith.-Jack se giró hacia el joven y le dedicó una sonrisa.-Saluda Mickey.-El joven dibujó en su rostro una gran sonrisa momentánea que fue sustituida casi al momento por una mueca de odio... o asco. –El escritor miró la documentación y luego asintió mientras les daba un buen apretón de manos junto a la documentación.

-Está bien, yo soy Moriarty, no pensaba que la atención médica llegase tan pronto. Creo recordar que la consulta más próxima estaba en la otra punta de Londres.

-Bueno, en estos momentos no tenemos demasiado trabajo.-Conversó el Capitán saliendo airoso de la situación.

-Me resulta difícil de creer, dado el virus ese que se está dando estos días.-Jack sonrió y Moriarty se negó a inquirir nada más, no tenía por qué no confiar en ello.-En fin, Pasen por favor.-Los dos personajes se dedicaron una mirada mientras subían las escalera.

-Me debes 20 pavos, te dije que entraríamos sin problemas gracias a mi sonrisa.-Mickey puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba a aquel tipo.

-Al principio pensaba que solo dormía, pero no deja de pedir atención médica.-Jack sujetó a Moriarty del brazo y en mitad del pasillo le obligó a girarse.

-¿A qué se refiere exactamente?-Moriarty se encogió de hombros y comenzó a abrir la puerta de su habitación.

-Pues... eso, que no deja de llamar al doctor.-Abrió la puerta y la dejó abierta para que ambos entraran en la escueta habitación. Ambos extranjeros entraron en la estancia, en ella una joven rubia dormía plácidamente bocarriba.-Lleva dormida desde ayer por la noche... he intentado despertarla pero... nada.

En seguida Jack se aproximó a la joven para tomarle la temperatura, el pulso y auscultarla.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Será algo que ha comido? ¿Puede ser contagioso? Creo que empiezo a sentirme mareado. ¿No será la gripe, verdad?-Moriarty no dejaba de lanzar preguntas estúpidas que taladraban el cerebro de Mickey como un incesante ruido de fondo. Sin previo aviso se volvió hacia él y con su mano enfundada en un guante gris le rozó el cuello. Acto seguido Moriarty cayó al suelo fulminado.

-Adoro estos guantes.-Mickey agitó sus dedos frente a su cara.-Unos de los mejores inventos de Torchwood, guantes que envían una corriente eléctrica tan intensa que dejan en coma a un hombre adulto.-El capitán le miró de reojo con algo de reproche.-Tu a lo tuyo.-Mickey se quitó los guates y se acercó a la cama de Rose. Harkness siguió auscultándola e ignorando las miradas preocupadas del joven.- ¿Qué le ocurre? –No hubo respuesta.- ¿Puede ser por el viaje en el tiempo? ¿Nos pasará a nosotros también? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos? –Mickey estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡Mickey!-Jack le golpeó en la cara y el joven se contrajo por la sorpresa.-Relájate.-Mickey asintió nervioso y respiró profundamente mientras Jack guardaba silencio y sacaba sus propias conclusiones.-No le pasa nada.

-¿Cómo que no le pasa nada?

-Pues eso, su pulso es constante, su temperatura está dentro de los parámetros humanos y su respiración relajada y acompasada. A parte de eso, no hay decoloración en las uñas, sus labios tienen un color natura, no he encontrado ninguna deformación ni ningún unicornio salvaje enredado en su pelo.-Mickey soltó una carcajada irónica y le dedicó una mueca de asco a su compañero.

-Y... si eres tan listo ¿Por qué no despierta?-Mickey y Jack la miraron interrogante, parecía dormida pero ambos sabían que no lo estaba.

De repente suspiró... y un hálito de energía dorada se escapó de entre sus labios. Una pequeña corriente de energía tintineante y viva que desapareció en el aire de la habitación.

-¡Vaya! Qué carajo ha sido eso.-Jack retrocedió asustado y Mickey cerró los ojos al reconocer aquel gesto extraterrestre.

-Es energía. Lo he visto antes.- Mickey observó con nostalgia a Rose.-Cuando... el Doctor regresó con una cara nueva, entró en una especie de trance y expulsaba esa especie de energía.-El capitán miró a Rose, _pero ella no es un señor del tiempo_.-Las consecuencias no fueron demasiado buenas... por poco muero tres veces.

-¿Cuánto duró en el Doctor?

-No lo sé exactamente.-Frunció el ceño.- Al parecer lo despertamos antes de tiempo. No sé cuánto habría durado en caso de no haber interrumpido su... coma.- Harkness dio una palmada y se frotó las manos.

-¡Está bien! Pues... nos vamos- Mickey le palntó cara y le dio un sutil empujón.

-¿¡Y dejar a Rose desprotegida, indefensa, en este estado!?- El hombre levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-¡Eh! Cálmate fiera, he dicho "nos". Nos llevamos a Rose.

-¿Pero cómo? La célula del viaje en el tiempo solo la puede accionar aquella persona que la sostenga. No puede viajar en este estado.

-Lo sé genio.-Jack sonrió con suficiencia.-La despertaremos.

-Es inútil que lo intentes.-El capitán le ignoró y sacudió a Rose, no hubo reacción; le golpeó las mejillas, nada.-No funcionará, créeme. Un árbol navideño asesino destrozando toda la casa y él dormido como un bebé.

-¿Y cómo lo despertasteis la última vez?

-Lo hizo Rose, le susurró algo al oído y... ¡Bang! Cómo un resorte. Desactivó el árbol asesino... casi morimos.- ¿alguna idea?-Jack asintió pensativo, y lego ladeó la cabeza.

-Pero... no te va a gustar.-Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un objeto de metal ovalado, del tamaño de su palma. Comenzó a pulsar botones y activar sensores.

-¿Qué es eso?- Mickey se acercó para contemplar mejor el aparto.

-Es un simulador de voz, lo conseguí buscando chatarra. Voy a intentar recrear la voz del Doctor.

-Jack... eso es... cruel.

-¡Lo sé Mickey! Pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo puede estar así, y nosotros no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre. La mejor opción es despertarla y... que vuelva al presente donde Torchwood cuidará de ella.

El capitán se colocó el mecanismo en la boca, y éste formó una rejilla membranosa entre sus labios.

-¡Eh!-Le advirtió el joven.-A ver que le dices...-El muchacho estaba asustado. Rose llevaba año y medio llorando a su Doctor. Lo que la convirtió en una joven temeraria; se lanzaba a experimentos sin fundamentos ni comprobaciones con humanos sin pensárselo dos veces... por eso estaba en 1879; Mickey temió que se le pasara alguna locura por la cabeza.

Harkness se acercó a su oído y soltó un suspiro antes de pronunciar unas palabras con la voz del Doctor. _"Rose" _la joven se estremeció al escuchar la voz del señor del tiempo. _"Rose, despierta" _ giró su rostro hacia él, _"Estoy aquí"_

-La chica se incorporó de golpe con lágrimas en los ojos y Jack se apresuró a retirar el simulador de voz de su boca y guardarlo. Rose vio a Mickey en primer lugar y le abrazó sin demora.

-¡Mickey! Pensaba que no vendríais a por mí ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? Y ¿Qué hace el capitán Jack Harkness aquí?-Rose miró muy sorprendida a Jack que no dejaba de pulsar los botones de unos brazaletes electrónicos.

-Luego te lo explicamos todo, de momento debemos regresar a Torchwood y... hacerte pruebas.-Mickey le quitó a Jack uno de los brazaletes y se lo puso a Rose.-Pulsa el botón azul cuando la luz sea verde, ¿De acuerdo?-Rose asintió mientras observaba extrañada aquel objeto.

-El método que usabais era estúpido y lleno de fallos.-Aclaró Harkness.-Esto son míos, no los rompas.

Rose asintió y observó la luz verde, y justo antes de pulsar el botón miró a los chicos y las lágrimas comenzó a derramarse de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y les dedicó unas palabran antes de entregarse al vórtice del tiempo.

-El Doctor ha muerto.

* * *

No olviden dejar sus comentarios que me hace ilusión, próximo capitulo: The mistery Girl.

Sayo! :D


	4. Chapter 4: The Mystery Girl

Bueno, este ya es el cuarto capítulo de la herencia del Doctor, ya queda menos para resolver misterios.

Doctor Who no me pertenece, ni la trama de la historia ni los personajes que aparecen en la serie de la BBC.

Espero que disfruten con la historia y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.

* * *

Chapter 4: The mystery girl.

Sentada en una fuente circular una chica en medio de una plaza gris y que al verla se te venía a la mente la palabra: geometría. Delimitada por edificios, sus límites rectangulares los adornaban bancos con forma de cubo. La chica aparentaba no tener más de 17 años, se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas, mirando sin ver nada en particular mientras jugueteaba con un _chupa-chups _de fresa entre sus labios.

Llevaba unos vaqueros usados y rotos que se le ajustaban en la cintura y se acampanaban a la altura de os tobillos. Portaba una camisa azul océano bajo un chaleco marrón chocolate junto a una corbata mal anudada del mismo color que éste. Su pelo largo y rubio lo recogía en una coleta baja completamente lisa que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Un flequillo mál cortado apenas dejaba ver sus ojos pardos.

Soltó un suspiro con el caramelo aún en la boca. Se remangó su gabardina del color del café con leche para dejar ver un complejo reloj de cinco agujas y lleno de círculos tangentes entre sí; ni un solo número en la esfera. Su tez pálida empezaba a amoratarse alrededor de las mejillas y los labios a causa del húmedo frío inglés. Agitó el pie que le quedaba colgando para ver un poco mejor su _converse _roja.

Entonces alzó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver como tres personajes aparecían de golpe en mitad de la plaza. Nadie más pareció preocuparse por ellos, pero la chica sonrió al ver como una joven vestida de doncella del siglo XIX caía de culo al perder el equilibrio. Los dos hombres que la acompañaban intentaron levantarla, pero desorientados cayeron junto a ella, a ninguno parecía preocuparle demasiado llamar la atención.

Pero de pronto, todo pareció cambiar; a la joven vestida de doncella le dieron unos fuertes espasmos que la obligaron a encorvarse, de pronto, de entre sus labios se deslizaron unas finísimas partículas doradas que se elevaron hacia el cielo difuminándose poco a poca hasta desaparecer por completo.

La chica sonrió y escupió el palo del chupa-chups a la vez que se quitaba y se levantaba para alejarse de la plaza con paso ligero.

-Ha empezado.

* * *

-¡Esto es ridículo!- Gritaba una mujer madura y rubia a unos guardias de Torchwood.- ¡Quiero ver a mi Rose!

-Lo sentimos señora Tyler, pero eso no es posible.-Le repitió con voz molesta el guardia por décima vez.

-¡Aaarrgggg!-Gritó de frustración.-Mira cariño, he llevado a esa chica en mi interior durante nueve meses y tras 20 horas de parto prometí que nunca nada me separaría de ella. A los dieciocho un dichoso Doctor se la lleva, y ahora que por fin estamos juntas me dices que no puedo verla ¡por no sé qué de detalle técnico!

-No es un detalle técnico, Rose está en observación, no puede...

-¡No te metas entre una madre y su hija!-Charlie golpeó al guardia en sus partes blandas y esta cayó y se retorció en el suelo.

-¡Charlie!-Mickey apareció ese momento, justo a tiempo para evitar que el restos de los guardias se abalanzaran sobre Charlie.

-¡Mickey! ¿¡Dónde está Rose!? Quiero verla... ¡no! Exijo verla... ¿¡Dónde está mi niña!?

-Charlie cálmate, Rose está bien... solo que no... No puedes verla. Es lo mejor.

-¡No me vengas con esas Mickey!-Charlie golpeó al joven en el pecho y éste retrocedió ante su mirada furiosa.- Mickey me has visto enfadada, y en estos momentos me estoy conteniendo... y mucho, asique ¡Déjame ver a mi hija!

* * *

A través de un gran cristal, Mickey y Charlie contemplaban a la razón de sus vidas. En una cama de sábanas blancas, monitorizada, con gotero y mascarilla; Rose parecía dormir plácidamente.

-Y ¿¡Esto es que no le pasa nada!?-Le reprochaba Charlie a Mickey mientras apoyaba las manos en el cristal de la habitación esterilizada.

-Charlie por favor, yo no te mentiría sobre algo así. No le ocurre nada... nada malo.-La madre le miró desesperada y lo agarró por la chaqueta y lo zarandeó con brusquedad.

-¡No me mientas! Si no le pasa nada, ¿¡Por qué está así!? ¿¡Crees que soy idiota!?

-¡Charlie!-Mickey se separó de ella temblando. Podría enfrentarse a terribles alienígenas del espacio profundo, pero no podría contra una madre enfurecida-Está bien, su vida no corre peligro. Pero está así porque... bueno... mírala.

Charlie miró a Mickey, su pecho subía y bajaba, goterones de sudor se deslizaban por su negra frente, temblando... estaba realmente asustado, en su mirada no se hallaba ni un ápice de falsedad. Ella observó a su pequeña con ternura, como si fuera esa niña que le preguntaba por su padre. Rose se giró hacia su madre y se retiró la mascarilla con mano temblorosa. Le dedicó una sonrisa a su madre y alzó la mano hacia ella. Charlie susurró: _"Te quiero"_ y posó la mano en el cristal.

Rose movió sus labios, quizás con intención de responder a su madre, pero un hálito de dorada energía se escapó entre ellos y flotó en el aire hasta su disolución...

Charlie miró al joven preocupada e intrigada a la vez. Aquello no le podía estar pasando a su Rose.

* * *

No olviden dejar sus comentarios ;) El próximo capítulo: Recuerdos... la cosa está que arde.


	5. Capítulo 5: Memories

Antes de nada quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza con este capítulo y dar las gracias por la paciencia. Sé que en vacaciones no tengo excusa, pero al lugar que voy de vacaciones no hay internet XD un suplicio... pensad en un lugar frío... y rodeado de árboles y naturaleza... me encanta... es el paraíso, pero al paraíso no llega wifi. En fin, también he tardado porque quería que este capítulo fuera especial, estoy bastante satisfecha de cómo me ha quedado, pero aun así... siento que le falta algo... lo he empezado como tres veces, y a pesar de ello seguro que encontráis faltitas de ortografía. (Disculpas por adelantado ;3;)

Quiero dedicarle esta capitulo a mi amiga Lucía, por su entusiasmo y su apoyo. Gracias de corazón. Este es para ti.

Espero que disfruten con la historia y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.

* * *

Chapter 5: Memories

No, no podía acabar así, no podía ser que acabara lejos del Doctor y no junto a él, como tanto anhelaba. Ahora se encontraba en Noruega, en _Darlin ulv straling_, atraída por una llamada, por ese sentimiento que los humanos creíamos poderos y especial. Pero no; el amor no podía hacer nada contra la distancia entre dos universos paralelos.

Rose oteaba el horizonte de la playa... nada. Solo el encapotado cielo que se fundía con los límites del embravecido océano. A unos metros se encontraban sus padres y Mickey, con el desconcierto dibujado en el rostro. Sin embargo, pronto sus ojos se posaron en una figura esbelta, vana y trasparente como un fantasma. Sin demora corrió hacia él, hacia su Doctor. Se detuvo a apenas un metro.

Rose miró asombrada aquella vaga figura con los ojos húmedos.

-¿Dónde estás?-Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-En la Tardis. Ha quedado una pequeña fisura entre los universos.-Aún con las manos en los bolsillos le dedicó una sonrisa.-Gasto mucho energía para estar aquí. Orbito alrededor de una supernova en estos momentos, estoy quemando un sol para verte.

-Pareces un fantasma.-Dijo algo melancólica.

-Espera un segundo.-El doctor sacó su destornillador sónico y lo activó con su habitual chirrido. Pronto la imagen del Doctor fue clara y nítida.- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde apareció la fisura?-Preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-En Noruega.-Respondió con un nudo en la garganta.- A 80km de Bergen, se llama _Darlin Ulv Stranden_.

-¿Dalek?

-Darlin, se traduce como bahía del lobo malo...-Rose alzó la mano inconscientemente, con intención de posarla en su pecho, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino.- ¿Puedo...?- El Doctor cerró los ojos un segundo y Rose dejó caer su mano desilusionada y con los ojos húmedos. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, escuchando el alterado mar noruego cuando el Doctor decidió hablar al fin:

- Rose... ¿no pensarías que no me despediría de ti como es debido? ¿Verdad?- La joven elevó la vista justo para ver como el Doctor la envolvía con sus firmes brazos, con ternura y una casi palpable emoción.

Rose enterró su rostro en el pecho del último de los señores del tiempo y sitió un fuego ardiente removiéndose en su interior, desgarrándola desde dentro, aullando con la fuerza del vórtice del tiempo, quemando su garganta y secando su boca al tiempo que sentía arder cada célula de su cuerpo con la fuerza de una supernova. Sintió el restallido de un látigo recorriendo todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor al caer contra un enrejado suelo iluminado por una tenue luz naranja. Se levantó sobresaltada para contemplar el lugar en el que se hallaba.

-No puede ser.-Susurró al tiempo que giraba alrededor de la maquinaria central. –Estoy... estoy en la Tardis...

-Es un pequeñísimo especio entre los universos,-El Doctor rodeó el centro de la Tardis y se apoyó en la barandilla mientras observaba como Rose lo miraba perpleja.- No ha sido fácil, pero he podido crear un espacio usando un conmutador de materia fría y...

-¡Cállate!-Gritó Rose con una sonrisa en la cara.-No quiero saberlo... dime que solo has hecho... ¡Magia!

-¿¡Magia!?-El doctor la miró con fingido horror en el rostro.- ¡No puedo decir eso! La magia no existe... solo es ciencia camuflada, todo lo que ocurre en este universo tiene una explicación, por muy alocada o increíble que sea.- Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella con el rostro arrugado en una expresión de concentración indescriptible.-Eso sería deshonrar a mi especie.

-Me da igual... dilo...-Rose recorrió la corta distancia que los separaba a ambos y sujetó la gabardina del Doctor con fuerza entre sus manos.-Solo dilo.

-Rose, tengo que advertirte,-Dijo inusualmente serio antes de tragar saliva.- Esto es temporal, como mucho tenemo horas.-Rose le miró a sus ojos almendrados aún con la sonrisa en los labios.-Cuando se acabe el tiempo, la fisura se cerrará, este hueco desaparecerá de la realidad y tú volverás a la playa.- Rose le empujó contra la barandilla y él tuvo que sacar las manos de los bolsillos para sujetarse a ésta y no caer.

-¡Cállate! –Gritó con el rostro pegado a su pecho.-Solo... cállate... siempre hablas demasiado...-soltó un suspiro que al Doctor le desgarró el alma.- A veces hablas muy rápido... otra ni siquiera sé lo que estás diciendo... a veces no dices nada y solo sueltas palabras vacías y frías... con sentido, sí,... pero no dicen nada. Hablas demasiado.-Volvió a repetir con un nudo en la garganta. El Doctor miró hacia arriba antes de posar una mano en la cadera de la joven y atraerla hacia él con más determinación de la que ambos esperaban.

La obligó a mirarle tirando de su barbilla y le regaló un beso en la frente que estremeció por completo el cuerpo de la muchacha. No soportaba aquella tensión... era su despedida... la última vez que vería su rostro con tanta claridad... la última vez que escucharía su voz cálida y ardiente, que sentiría su manos... tan seguras pegadas a su espalda... la última vez que vería al Doctor.

_Rose_, Pensó con tristeza. Rose era su acompañante, la última que recordaría con cariño y amor hasta que su mente dejara de pensar o sus corazones dejaran de latir... sería la primera y última cosa que pensaría antes de su muerte... añoraría su aroma y su tacto, se sentiría humano por primera vez... _La raza humana, tan maravillosa, sorprendente... _El Doctor seguiría visitando su amado planeta, era su rincón favorito del universo... el lugar más _adorable... esa es la palabra._ Pero el hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó cuando notó los labios de Rose posado sobre los suyos.

Al notar su dulce sabor tan cerca y tan vibrante; buscó su lengua con invasión sumisa y candente que provocaba en Rose una oleada de sensaciones: respiraba entrecortadamente, casi con dificultad... su cuerpo comenzaba a controlar la situación, dejándose guiar por el instinto y la pasión... con el simple contacto de sus manos, las piernas no le respondían y apenas conseguía mantenerse en pie.

Enredó sus largos dedos en el cabello largo y rubio de ella. Todos sus pensamientos se fueron cortando poco a poco, como si las caricias de la joven fueran tijeras que cortaban los hilos de sus reflexiones obligándole a pensar en una sola cosa: Rose. El Señor del tiempo acarició con los nudillos sus mejillas y Rose se separó para coger aire. Durante un instante sintió que se ahogaba en su mirada, tan antigua... tan sabia... La joven buscó su cuello y le regaló pequeños besos que hicieron temblar al Doctor de placer...

-¿Sabes?-Comentó jadeante.- Soy demasiado mayor para ti...-Rose soltó una carcajada y pegó sus labios contra el cuello del Doctor.

-No me importa lo mayor que seas...

-Son casi...-Pensó unos segundos.-Unos 9.000 años...-Rose le miró a los ojos.

-¿9.000? ¿En serio? ¿No exageras?-El Doctor infló los carrillos y negó con la cabeza.

-8.975 años exactamente.-Hubo un segundo de silencio. Pero finalmente Rose se encogió de hombros y atrapó su rostro entre las manos.

-Bueno, en realidad 10.000 son mí máximo. Estás dentro de los parámetros.-Rose hizo el además de volver a besarle, pero el Doctor le sujetó la cara con brío y la empujó hacia atrás quizás de una forma demasiado apasionada para él. Y mientras le sujetaba la cara hacia atrás, con la mano sobrante dibujaba pequeñas figuras con caricias sinuosas que hacían que Rose temblara de placer, dejando un etéreo rastro de calor. Pronto sujetó a la joven por las caderas y empezó a juguetear con su cuello, regalándole pequeños besos fugaces y ardientes.

-Doctor...

-mmm...-Dijo como única respuesta.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a otra parte...-Elevó el rostro y miró a Rose sorprendido, casi como un relámpago se separó de ella todo lo posible; la voz de la joven le había sacado del trance.

-Lo mejor sería hablar, sí... eso es lo mejor...-Rose sonrió y tiró del doctor hacia las profundidades de la Tardis.- ¿A... A dónde vamos?

-Al dormitorio... ese hueco que me regalaste para que pudiese descansar entre aventura y aventura ¿Lo recuerdas?-Rose subió tres plantas, giró a la izquierda y tras recorrer unos angustiosos 20 metros entró en una habitación simple: una cama grande, una mesilla con un vaso de agua y un pequeño armario de madera oscura era todo lo que habitaba allí.

El Doctor se zafó de su agarre y se quedó en la puerta, observando la silueta de la joven, tan vibrante como un sol y tan excitante e irresistible como un fruto prohibido. Tragó saliva al ver a Rose quitarse el abrigo que le había protegido del frío noruego. Se acercó a él y sin mirarle a los ojos le sacó la gabardina muy lentamente... no hubo resistencia por parte del Docto, en realidad, apenas podía pensar o reaccionar.

Rose se alejó con la gabardina en las manos y se la puso. Le quedaba demasiado grande... en realidad parecía ser una niña que había cogido la ropa de su padre para jugar a las casitas.

-¿Cómo me sienta?-El Doctor soltó una carcajada y le dedicó una entrañable sonrisa.

-Te sienta muy bien, estás preciosa.-Rose borró su sonrisa de la cara y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Quieres recuperarla?-Ni siquiera le miraba cuando pronunció aquellas palabras... aquello era nuevo y extraño, un planeta inexplorado.

-Rose no creo que...-La joven se quitó la prenda y la lanzó hacia un rincón de la habitación, acto seguido corrió hacia el Doctor y le besó con toda su alma y su ser. Tiró de él hasta quedar a los pies de la cama.

La joven se arrodilló en la cama y empezó a quitarle la chaqueta con manos precisas y ansiosas. El doctor recorría su figura con las manos, intentando memorizar cada curva y cada rincón de su cuerpo. Solo una fina camisa separa las manos de Rose del torso desnudo del Doctor; poco a poco fue separando los botones de su correspondientes ojales.

-Rose...-Susurró y sujetó sus manos con fuerza, deteniendo aquella acción que le estaba haciendo perder el control de sus actos.-Para... por favor.- Rose se humedeció los labios dolida.- ¿¡Es qué no te das cuenta!?-Gritó con una sonrisa en la cara mientras obligaba a la joven a posar su mano sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho.- ¿Lo notas? Nunca ha latido con tanta fuerza.-Pasó su mano al lado derecho.- ¿ves? ¿Lo comprendes ahora, Rose? Nunca han latido de esta forma tan frenética y descontrolada... nunca.-Bajó la mirada tras un breve silencio.-Laten por ti, Rose... los dos son tuyos, te pertenecen a ti.-Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas tintineantes que amenazaban con desbordarse de un momento a otro.- ¿Es que necesitas más? ¿No te vale con saber que mis corazones son tuyos? ¿Qué siguen latiendo porque tú estás viva?- Rose rompió a llorar y apoyó la frente contra su mano aún el en pecho del Doctor.

Le había imaginado de muchas formas diciéndole que la quería, en todas ellas era por una despedida, siempre porque pensaba que no se volverían a ver... y era cierto, seguramente no se volverían a ver, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que aquellas palabras de despedidas fueran como verdaderos puñales de hielo clavados en su pecho sin compasión.

-Yo...-tartamudeó la muchacha en un susurró de voz inaudible.- yo solo quiero despertarme por las mañanas y no tener que arrepentirme de no haber hecho algo que deseo desde lo más profundo de mi alma.-Miró sus ojos almendrados con fervor.-No tener que pensar "¿Cómo hubiera sido si...?" o "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?"... no quiero vivir con el arrepentimiento el resto de mis días, Doctor... No quiero...-Los sollozos apenas dejaban articulas a Rose, pero aquellas entrecortadas palabras bastaron para hacer que el Doctor la tomara entre sus brazos y la besara con dulzura, tomando por primera vez el mando de la acción.

Con manos lentas y torpes, el Doctor le quitó la camisa a Rose y terminó de desabrocharse la suya. Sus manos recorrieron el contorno de sus senos antes de envolverlos por completo con sus manos, Rose se arqueó ante su contacto. Él separó sus manos de su piel para comenzar a desabrocharse el cinturón. Pero aquellas manos no parecían suyas en aquel momento, no realizaba ni un solo movimiento de los que pretendía y aquel gesto parecía torpe e inexperto. Rose soltó una carcajada y le ayudó a desabrochar el cinturón y el pantalón mientras él se tapaba la cara con las manos con la vergüenza asomando por sus mejillas.

-¿Nervioso? –El Doctor resopló y sacudió la cabeza antes de empujarla contra la cama, aquella situación le volvía loco. Nadie le había hecho sentir lo que en esos momentos experimentaba al tocar a Rose.

Rose recorrió con sus manos su ancha espalda. El Doctor gimió de placer. Esto era nuevo... el pensamiento era antiguo pero las sensaciones eran nuevas. La Tardis había hecho aquello posible, se encontraban flotando en un espacio ínfimo entre dos universos que nunca se unirían, dos universos que deberían permanecer separados para el resto de la eternidad. Aquel pequeño plano pentagonal se borraría en cuestión de una hora, 37 minutos y 53 segundos... y contando. El hueco se cerraría y la supernova tiraría de él y de la Tardis dejando a la pequeña Rose al otro lado de la pared.

Sintió sus cálidas manos arañándole la espalda. _Rose, la humana... llena de pensamientos humanos, con sus equivocaciones huanas y sus tropiezos...tan humanos..._ Aquello le superba, podría enfrentarse a una horda de _Daleks_ sin vacilar, destruir una nave de invasión _Carlastiana_ o encargarse de los _Cibertmens_ en un tarde de domingo. Pero no era capaz de mantener el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando ella estaba cerca.

Se separó de su boca y recorrió su figura con ambas manos con un gesto reverencial. Rose estiró los brazos hasta que sus manos se encontraron con la pared. El Doctor lamió su salada piel y recorrió el borde de las braguitas con su dedo índice, trémulo y nervioso. Lamió sus pezones hinchados y sensibles, Rose gimió impaciente.

-¿Estás segura?-Quiso preguntar para asegurarse; a Rose le recordó a uno de esos carteles que te salen en el ordenador cuando intentas eliminar algún archivo... "¿Está seguro de que desea eliminar este archivo?" "Sí" "En caso de que sea eliminado por completo, no podrá acceder a él de nuevo" "Sí, deseo eliminar" "Si elimina este archivo provocará daños en su sistema". Rose puso los ojos en blanco y empujó al Doctor hasta obligarlo a ponerse de rodillas en la cama, ella se quedó tumbada. Por unos segundos el Doctor pensó que se había arrepentido, pero entonces la joven empezó a lamerle los pezones, jugueteando con la lengua y él soltó un sonido gutural de placer.

El señor del Tiempo tradujo aquello como un "Sí" y empujó a Rose de nuevo para quedarla tumbada bajo su erección mientras él buscaba el calor de entre sus piernas con las mano. Rose gimió al sentir sus dedos juguetear con su perla de placer. El Doctor le bajó las braguitas hasta las rodillas y muy lentamente intrudujo su erección, con temor a dañarla. Pero cuando le miró ella se mordía el labio placentera. Muy despacio salió de ella.

Comenzó a envestirla pausadamente, con paciencia y respeto... pero pronto su hambre de más hizo que la envistiera con más fuerza y rapidez hasta que Rose llegó al orgasmo entre convulsiones incontrolables y quejidos de éxtasis. El doctor la siguió poco después con un espasmo brutal.

Se separó de ella y se tumbó a su lado mientras Rose tiraba de la sábana para taparse en la mayor medida.

-Conozco 987.985 lenguas,-dijo entre jadeos.- 348 de las cuales están muertas... y en ninguna de ellas encuentro una palabra para describir las sensaciones y el sentimiento que me haces padecer cuando estás cerca. Ni una sola.-Rose se abrazó a él y recorrió con su dedo índice el rastro de bello que había desde su ombligo hasta su miembro, pero el Doctor le atrapó la mano y le besó los dedos uno a uno.

-Invéntatela...-Susurra admirando sus labios recorrer sus finos dedos. Tras unos segundos de meditación el Doctor se levantó y se enfundó los pantalones pero no se los abrochó, se sentó en la esquina de la cama y se encajó las converse rojas y comenzó a hacerles un nudo, de forma lenta y torpe. Rose se incorporó y comenzó a besarle el hombro.

-Rose.-La joven paró, pensando que era una llamada de advertencia, pero el Doctor se volvió y la miró a los ojos.-Rose... –repitió haciendo hincapié. Rose ladeó la cabeza sin comprenderlo del todo. Hasta que de pronto la sonrisa ladeada de él le iluminó los pensamientos.

-¿Le acabas de poner mi nombre a un sentimiento?-El Doctor sopesó las posibles respuesta con los ojos en blanco.

-Sí.-Respondió al fin y Rose le besó de nuevo envolviendo su cuello entre sus brazos.-Vale...vale...-El Doctor la separó con cariño y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.-Dime, ¿Qué haces ahora? ¿Qué vida llevas en el "otro" Londres?–Rose se sentó a su lado y buscó algo que ponerse y solo encontró la gabardina que solía llevar, sin pensarlo se la enfundó y se sacó el pelo de dentro de la gabardina.

-Trabajo en una tienda de ropa.-El Doctor la miró con expresión divertida.

-Bien por ti.-Rose le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y se rio tímidamente. Se sentía genial, estaba algo dolorida y húmeda ahí abajo... pero por lo demás se sentía genial.

-No... En este mundo el instituto Torchwood sigue funcionado... les hecho una mano. Creo que sé un par de cosas sobre alienígenas.-el Doctor le sonríe satisfecho.- ¿Cuánto queda?

Por un feliz momento se había olvidado de que aquello era una despedida. Absorbió por la nariz ruidosamente y se rascó una ceja con el pulgar. Se levantó y se abrochó los pantalones y se volvió hacia Rose con gesto solemne.

-¿Qué te parece si bajamos? Quiero saber más sobre tu nueva vida.-Rose aceptó sin rechistar, tenía razón, para que perder el tiempo con lamentaciones y tristezas... lo mejor era aprovechar hasta el último segundo.

Rose le contó que Charlie estaba embarazada ¡venía un nuevo Tyler en camino! Estaba muy emocionada con la idea de otro hermanito. Mickey trabajaba en el departamento de armas y objetos alienígenas de Torchwood, le encantaba probar nuevos inventos y cachivaches para enfrentarse a las criaturas del espacio profundo...

-...o al menos así lo dice. Se pasa el día gritando de un lado a otro con cacharros extraterrestres, probando su función... y a ver qué pasa si pulso aquello y lo otro... y todo eso.-El doctor sonríe. Ambos están sentados en el suelo, apoyados contra la barandilla y los dedos entrelazados. Rose lleva la gabardina y su ropa interior que consiguió rescatar en el último momento, y el Doctor solo sus pantalones con las converses y la camisa desabrochada.

-Un momento... ¿_Cacharros_? ¿Es un término científico?-Rose se rió a carcajada limpia y asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que para Mickey lo es.-Guardaron silencio. No porque no hubiese nada de qué hablar, o porque se hubieran acabado los temas de conversación... no. Algo les había callado, Rose había sentido una vibración en la superficie de su piel y el Doctor lo había notado también.

-Doctor...-Dijo asustada. Él la acunó entre sus brazos y la meció suavemente.

-Tranquila... ya pasó.

-No quiero irme... no quiero...-El Doctor al escuchar sus súplicas se levantó y empezó a toquetear botones y palancas sin descanso.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Intento impedir que se vuelva a desvanecer este hueco... tiene que haber algún modo...-Rose hace el además de levantarse pero todas las células de su cuerpo empiezan a vibrar por la llamada del universo paralelo.- ¡Aguanta!

La Tardis empieza a dar bruscos espasmos que obligan al Doctor agarrarse a la máquinaria central para no caer.

-¡Doctor!-Le llama Rose.

-¡Aguanta, Rose! ¡Aguanta!-Se concentró en sus ojos, en esos ojos tan antiguos...

Una trémula gota se desliza vacilante por la mejilla de la joven. Unos finos tubos que rodean su rostro desde las mejillas y pasando por la nariz para suministrarle oxígeno evitan que la lágrima baje hasta los límites de su rosto. Gira la cabeza, contempla la banca sala esterilizada, sin muebles o ventanas al exterior. Solo un enorme cristal por el que la observan dos científicos con el emblema de Torchwood en el lado izquierdo de la bata blanca.

El último de los recuerdos que tiene con el Doctor le atormenta más de lo que desearía. Y lo que más teme, que cada vez esos recuerdos son más confusos y borrosos, temía olvidarse por completo de su Doctor. Se incorporó en la cama justo en el momento en el que un halo de energía se escapaba de entre sus labios. No había que ser ningún genio para saber lo que le pasaba.

* * *

Quizás ha sido un poco más largo de lo habitual... pero creo que ha merecido la pena el esfuerzo y el tiempo dedicados. De nuevo perdón por las faltas... realmente las odio, pero por mucho que lo mire se me escapa alguna.

El próximo capítulo está en proceso, seguro que muchos ya han averiguado lo que le ocurre a Rose, y si no con este capitulo ha quedado muy claro... aún así en el siguiente se revela.

No olviden los comentarios, dudas o quejas...

Sayo!


End file.
